1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera control apparatus which makes an object included in a camera image acquired by capturing an image of a monitoring area be positioned in a center of the camera image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) camera is used to accurately capture an image of an object in a monitoring area.
The PTZ camera includes pan, tilt, zoom, and focus functions to track an object through a movement of a camera or to enlarge or precisely capture an image of the object.
However, since the PTZ camera in the related art tracks or precisely captures the image of the object through execution of any one of pan, tilt, zoom, and focus functions after forming a camera image that is acquired by capturing the image of the monitoring area, a delay phenomenon occurs in tracking the object due to the performing of the tracking after capturing the image of the object.
Accordingly, due to the delay phenomenon in tracking the object as described above, the object included in the camera image is positioned at a point that secedes from the center of the camera image.